deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/Bruce Lee VS Captain Falcon (Season 1 Finale)
Wiz: Warriors have been around since the beginning of man, but very few are able to compete with these two. Boomstick: Like Bruce Lee, the Universe Martial Arts Champion. Wiz: And Captain Falcon, the hover-car racing bounty hunter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Bruce Lee, returning to Death Battle, has gotten much more powerful than when he fought Hercule Satan. Boomstick: Him tying Chuck Norris in a race means he has limitless speed. Wiz: Also, he survived the blast of a fully-charged Spartan Laser, meaning he can survive the destruction of omniverses. He also carries around nunchucks, but they don't usually last long due to his extreme power being able to easily destroy them. Boomstick: But he has gained in strength. Before, he was capable of destroying ultraverses at best, but due to his intense training and excercise regimen, he can destroy ultraverses easily as of now. Wiz: His ultimate move, the one-inch punch, can destroy omniverses. However, it's a one-time thing, if that doesn't kill his opponent, he's pretty much done for. Boomstick: But as a being so powerful, he shouldn't have to worry about that right now... Start a fight with this god and you'll never return. Get it? Return of the Dragon...? Just move on to Captain Falcon already... Bruce Lee- Take things as they are. Punch when you have to punch. Kick when you have to kick. Wiz: Before we go over Captain Falcon, we must say this is not ''the same Cap. used is the Death Battle Wiki User OP Character Battle Royale, as that version was created by another user here, Quauntonaut. Boomstick: This Captain Falcon isn't as powerful, but is still strong enough to instill fear in the toughest of men. Wiz: He can destroy 10 ultaverses at most using his normal attacks. He can also move 'unbelievably 'fast. He can run across an omniverse in two seconds, and an omniverse is 1 googol universes. That's one with a hundred zeroes... Boomstick: This means he can move at 1.38 googol light-years per '''SECOND'. Wiz: He can summon the Blue Falcon into battle, which is ten times faster than Captain Falcon. He also has an ultimate attack, the Super Falcon Punch, capable of destroying an omniverse. Boomstick: He is immune to the effects and recoil of the attack. Wiz: But he wouldn't be durable enough to survive it without this immunity. Boomstick: There's only one flaming, muscular, American hero capable of standing up to Bruce Lee, and that man.. is Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon- Yes! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! Boomstick: ......*starts crying with tears of joy*. Wiz: This matchup was pretty close. Captain Falcon, while extremely fast, couldn't match Bruce's infinite speed. Boomstick: Captain Falcon was 10 times stronger than Bruce Lee, but Bruce Lee was much more durable. Wiz: When it came to their final attacks, they were both equal in power, however, Captain Falcon is immune to the effects of his attack, so while he can survive it due to this immunity, he does not have omniverse level durability, while Bruce Lee does. So when the attacks collided, Captain Falcon got annihilated by the force of Bruce Lee's attack, which he could not survive. Boomstick: Captain Falcon just can't withstand this loss. Wiz: The winner is Bruce Lee. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Winnie the Pooh- We will be friends until forever, just you wait and see. . .. ... .... ..... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFhgD5YvLJo Freddy Fazbear VS Winnie the Pooh Coming December 1st. Category:Blog posts